


The Mermaid's Tales

by adeclanfan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Mermaid Oral Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Telepathy, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen and Declan get some interesting relationship nudging from the Sanctuary's mermaid. Who knew Mermaids like to meddle in the romantic affairs of humans? Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was written for Sanctuary bingo. The second and third chapters were written for the September and October writing exercises at RogueAdultWritingRefuge on Dreamwidth.

The Mermaid's Tales

 

Helen was working late, yet again, in the Main Lab. Henry, Will and Kate turned in hours ago, and the 2am feedings were even done a bit early. Their world was quiet, peaceful; everything as it should be. She was ready to retire, too, but there was one last report to finish, and Magnus hated to leave things undone. 

The file on the recent breeding patterns of the Nyctereutes procyonoides in Moscow should have been dull and clinical, but warmth spread low in Helen's belly and a wry smile crossed her face as she skimmed lists of litter birth dates and numbers and pet names of little raccoon dogs now growing happily in their too small enclosure. She made a note to send money to remodel and enlarge the enclosure. 

Magnus experienced those little Abnormals personally, and Nubins had nothing on them when it came to making humans hot and bothered. Just remembering the fourteen hour truck ride from Grozny to Moscow made her body ache for sweaty, mind blowing sex. 

It had been a while. Not as long as some of her dry spells, but long enough that Helen missed the feel of another body tangled with hers in passionate heat. 

Helen pushed aside the face of the man she'd been with on that run, he'd been young and a raw recruit to the network. Instead, she let her desires create a new fantasy lover, the perfect lover for what she needed tonight. He'd have short hair, touched with silver at the temples. Not young or middle aged, he'd be in his prime. Body strong, lean and... powerful. A personality dominant enough to challenge Helen for the top spot and get it when he wanted, but mature enough to let her take control when she needed it. Clever, witty and someone who laughed easily and made lovemaking about more than simply rutting; it would be a challenge, a battle of wills and contest of fulfilled desires.

Helen rested her head on the back of the chair, closed her eyes and let the fantasy play out in her mind's eye: They'd meet in a hotel bar. A look would pass between them. Then he'd give her a small smile, interested, but not yet on the hook. She'd return the smile from under her lashes, coyly amused. She'd sip her wine and wait for him to make the next move. He'd approach her eventually, not too quickly, but not taking too long either. Just when she'd look for him, he'd be beside her. Kissing close. He would be tall enough they could look into each others' eyes with her in heels. His eyes would be dark, all pupils dilated with desire. Their chemistry would draw them together like magnets. The first touch of his hand on hers would send electricity down her spine, right to her core. Her body would flush and prepare her for him. He'd take her hand a lead her somewhere, his room, perhaps. Or an empty stairwell. With the first kiss, the die would be cast. No turning back, now. He'd take her and she'd let him, then she'd take him right back. 

Magnus opened her eyes and her gaze was immediately drawn to the Mermaid's enclosure, the glass was no longer opaque and the internal light was on. Her friend was at the glass, watching her.

Helen stood and walked to her longtime friend. “Did I wake you? I'm sorry.”

_I was not resting. Dark quiet is my time. Yours, as well._

Magnus flushed a little knowing her telepathic friend wasn't shielded from her rampant sexual fantasy. “Quite right. I'll leave you to it...”

_Come to me. Swim._

“I think...”

 _Desire should not be wasted. Your body seeks its mate. I can ease your need until he can come to you._ It sounded as if the mermaid was speaking of someone specifically, but Helen hadn't had a lover in her home for intimate relations for years. 

“I have no mate.” Her mind filled with the tinkling of bells, the mermaid's laughter. _Humans must complicate what is simple. You cannot see what is standing on two legs before you._

“Oh really, enlighten me, my friend.”

_Come to me. Swim. Let me taste your desire. Then, I will show you what you have missed._

Helen was startled by the directness of the request. The part about tasting her desire triggered a memory from her first encounter with this Mermaid in the open ocean. She was free diving in the warm waters off the British Virgin Islands, and her dive instructor had been a handsome rogue with chocolate skin and hands that roamed her body in a scandalously free way. She'd spent much of the trip in the cabin having sex.

 

On a night dive, he had gone back for a something, more air perhaps; leaving her on her own, and Helen encountered her first Mermaid. She'd never thought to ask what drew the beautiful creature to her, Helen always assumed it was simple curiosity. “Taste my desire? Do you mean mind to mind? The desire in my fantasies?” Surely, she couldn't mean something more literal. 

More laughter filled her head, making her smile, a bit sheepishly. _Your readiness to mate perfumes the waters._

Helen's mouth dropped open in surprise. “You can taste my pheromones in the sea water?!”

_It is how we seek our mates when it is time to increase the family group. You taste like new life. ___

“New life?” she asked. “How is that?”

 _When the mating is completed and life has been created. The flavor is sweetest and the family group rejoices. That is how I found you. I was surprised to see a non-kind. I followed you to see new life. There was none._ The mind voice was confused and disappointed. 

“You thought I was pregnant by one of your kind? Is that possible?”

_I was sent to see if such a new kind is possible._

Magnus gaped at her. “All this time. You've been here with me and looking for a human male to mate with?”

If a mind voice could smirk, this one would be smirking her ass off. _I have mated many times here. I do not believe new life can be made with the kinds in this family group. There is one more I wish to try. He eludes me._ The mind voice sounded annoyed about that, too.

Magnus had to wonder which man in her Sanctuary hadn't been seduced by the wily Mermaid during her long stay here. 

_Swim now._

Helen blinked, shocked at how demanding her friend was tonight. 

_I will make pleasure for my friend-sister Helen._

It really had been a long time since she'd been with someone besides her own hand or a toy. And Helen wasn't one to shy away from new experiences, even ones that most people would consider terribly taboo. “Oh very well...” she said, giving in to the offer.

The access to the platform above the water was through a narrow doorway in the main lab; Magnus locked it behind her once she was inside. She shed her clothes as she had done many times before and climbed the ladder to the platform. The water was kept at a constant temperature the same as the ocean region where the Mermaid lived before coming to the Sanctuary. That meant it was cold. 

Magnus took a deep breath and plunged in feet first. There was no way to do it slowly, you just had to jump in and deal with the shock of the cold. Screaming like a girl was undignified. 

Once she was breathing again, she darted for the far sized of the enclosure, swimming as fast as she could. It was a part of the game she played with her friend when they swam together, like kids playing tag. Helen never got near her destination, her path was suddenly blocked by a wall of cool muscle. Arms captured her around the middle and pulled her down and along the bottom at rocket fast speeds. Then, as if on springs, they bounded to the top of the water so Helen could get a few lungfuls of air before they descended again. It was like a roller coaster, complete with flips and loops and a hair-raising near miss with the glass wall.

“Enough,” Helen gasped, laughing like a fool. Her hand brushed a long tendril of seaweed looking hair from the Mermaid's shoulder. “I thought you mentioned something about pleasure?” 

Their eyes met. _Touch me._

The arms around her loosened, so she could pull back just a little. In her mind, the image formed of her touching the large breasts, and lower to the place where torso met tail. Helen ran her fingers over the smooth cool skin that covered the collar bones, teasingly light. 

Two large hands with webbed fingers grabbed hers and placed her hands on the Mermaid's ample breasts. “Impatient,” Helen tutted. 

_Tease._

“Tease am I...” Helen gave one of the nipples a little pinch. That earned her a swat on the ass from the tail that was easing its way between her legs and lifting her out of the water. Two more harder swats and she groaned in pleasure. Helen liked being spanked, and the thin, flexible flippers at the end of her tail had the perfect amount of sting to each blow on Helen's bare buttocks. Then, the clever mermaid let her sink back under the water up to her neck. The cold, subtly textured skin rubbed against her heated core, making Helen squirm even more, thighs clenched around a thick section of muscular tail. 

Cool hands petted her breasts and belly, and then curious fingers slipped into the trimmed hair at her mound. _Soft fur. Always wished to pet._

Helen smiled, “You had only to ask...” Her teeth clenched as a finger touched her clit and then continued its exploration until it pressed at the opening of her vagina. “Ah, yes, there.” The digit pressed into her and Helen shuddered at the icy invasion into a very hot place. She rocked her hips and the finger disappeared, making her whimper. 

The missing finger disappeared into the Mermaid's mouth and the mind voice sighed happily. _Yes. This. Sweet._ Then, Helen gasped as her ass was lifted onto the platform edge and an equally cold mouth, lips and flicking tongue, replaced the finger in her pussy. 

Magnus collapsed back onto the platform and moaned. Her thighs spread shamefully wide, of their own accord, and she bucked against the Mermaid's mouth like a craven thing, seeking more contact, more pleasure. The faster the fluids her pussy gushed the happier her friend was lapping them up and teasing her clit and labia until she got another small clench from Helen's womb and flood of juices. “Dear God.” Helen moaned. “Dear, dear God.” 

The mind voice giggled. 

Helen was shocked, she had no idea a Mermaid could giggle, but it sounded slightly drunken in its ecstatic glee. Was her pussy intoxicating to a Mermaid? She found she liked the sound of that entirely too much. 

Then, her new partner did something unexpected and completely orgasmic. She gave Helen's mound a stinging little slap. The shock of it, added to the almost unbearable level of stimulation she'd already received, made Helen come long and hard. “Oh, damn it to hell,” Helen panted. “That was not very nice of you.” Her muscles continued to spasm and clench for what seemed like an eternity. 

_Helen likes pleasure-pain. I am curious about this._

Helen raised her head and glared, “A warning before hand would be appreciated, next time.” The Mermaid disappeared under the water and suddenly those tail flippers were splashing Helen with a wall of icy water. When her head reemerged, she made a sound like a dolphin blowing a raspberry. 

“Who taught you to be so cheeky?” Helen demanded. 

The Mermaid made a few high speed circuits around the enclosure, breaching and diving again like a porpoise in a Sea World show. She returned and dragged Helen's limp body back into the water and Helen floated in the arms of her friend, recovering from the impressive orgasm the Mermaid had drawn from her.

“Well, are you going to tell me?”

 _Show you. Rest now._

Her eyes drifted shut and an image formed in her head. It was the Main Lab. It looked much like it did tonight, dark, quiet. Instead of Helen at the large table frowning at files, it was Declan Macrae. 

James' protege sighed and stretched his lower back, stiff from sitting in the uncomfortable chair for too long. His chair at home was much better. So was his bed, for that matter. It took a lot to make Declan homesick but today had been one of those days. He was still reeling from Magnus' brush with death, and learning she'd used an ozone beetle on herself. Bloody insane, that was. 

Helen didn't know how she felt about being privy to Declan's thoughts; it felt like a colossal invasion of privacy, but the images and thoughts continued to flow from the Mermaid to her unhindered by her guilty objections.

Declan closed down the computers and turned the monitors off, unaware that Sally, she liked that nickname from William very much, was watching him from her darkened home. 

Magnus didn't realize Declan had taken the whole incident very personally. To his way of thinking, he failed James by not taking care of her.

Her team found the reason for the strange behavior and the seizures, not him. Magnus was on her way to making a full recovery through no actions of his, he'd been bloody useless, except as the obstacle everyone had to work around. 

The least he could do to make amends was take care of day to day operations until she was well enough to return to work. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and Helen could feel his headache, the eye strain from too many hours at the computer and fatigue from not getting enough sleep. And then she felt his fear; the naked terror he'd felt at her almost slipping away. 

With emotions that strong, it wasn't surprising he'd come running to her at the first hint of trouble, and it wasn't the first time he'd had the urge. Declan's feelings were anything but platonic and went as far back in their acquaintance as the crush he'd developed after she terrible treatment of him on the Moscow run that ended in hours of Abnormal induced sex and them avoiding each other for at least a year after from the mutual embarrassment. 

Sally turned the light on in her enclosure and that got Declan's attention. He pushed out of the chair and went to her. “Something wrong, mate?” 

The Mermaid was amused by his use of the word 'mate', but it gave her an idea of how to take his mind off his troubles. She'd been saving this for the right moment, and now she nodded and sent telepathic images of a crack in her enclosure and water leaking out into the lower levels. 

Declan nodded and entered the access room to the enclosure, “Sprung a leak, have you? Best have a look, so I can write up a proper repair order.” He stripped to his boxers and climbed the ladder. “Why doesn't Magnus keep a wetsuit in here for times like this?” 

_Shy?_

“Not hardly,” Declan snorted, and was rewarded with the image of Helen Magnus frolicking naked in the water with the Mermaid. It looked like they were playing naked hide and seek in the tunnels and obstacles on the enclosure floor. “Bloody hell. Just how long were you listening to my thoughts...” 

_Helen is alive. Her family group will forgive you soon._

Declan sighed, “I don't think it's going to be quite that easy, luv.” Declan braced himself and slipped off the platform into the icy water; he gasped and took deep breaths because the water was painfully cold. 

Sally took his arm and led him to one of the corners at the back of the enclosure. It took Declan three tries to hold his breath long enough to get to the very bottom and examine the cracks in the concrete. He was near to blacking out when he finally breached the surface that last time, starved for oxygen.

The Mermaid caught him to her, careful not to poke him with the spines on her shoulders and arms as she held him aloft and let him catch his breath. “Don't know that I was thinking... I'm not bloody Magnus who can hold her breath for ten minutes under the bloody water,” Declan panted, mad at himself for trying this without a respirator and wetsuit. “Do you know what caused those cracks?”

_Steve_

“Nothing like having noisy, rambunctious neighbors...” he shook his head, “I'll file the repair order first thing in the morning.”

 _Grateful for assistance._ Sally pulled Declan on top of her, stretched out flat on her back like a living raft of smooth skin over muscle, floating on the surface of the water. 

Declan's cheek rested between her breasts. “I've read the files on Mermaids, you know. Don't think I don't know what you're really about.” There was a snort in his mind, and strange tinkling that reminded him of teenage girl giggles. 

_And you still swim?_

“If you want sex tonight, I'm too knackered. I'll end up drowning or dying of hypothermia in here, like the pirates and poor sods in the Navy from the files James made me read.” 

_Sex with my kind does not make you fearful or disgusted?_ It was a statement, laced with surprise and awe. 

Declan shrugged, “I've been at this business a while. I've been propositioned by all sorts of Abnormals, and few are as beautiful as you.” He meant that, and was seriously considering sex with her, like he would with a human man or woman. 

_Sweet talk._

“Just as long as you stick with your crush on Will, please. I've got my own hopeless crush.” 

Magnus could feel the melancholy flavor of his tangled emotions where she was concerned. Helen really had no idea he carried the torch for over a decade; it had only been one night, after all. It didn't feel like a simple youthful crush, now, though. It was larger, deeper. All the more painful and heartbreaking. 

_William will not swim with me._

The man sighed, “Give him a few years, he's young, yet.” He didn't resist as the muscular tail curled and insinuated itself between his legs, pressing firmly against the thin fabric of his shorts from cock and balls to ass. His eyes rolled back in his head. This was a very clever Mermaid. “Does Magnus know how much you like to 'swim' with human men?”

There was that strange laughter, again. _You could explain to her._ The tail did a slow, undulating circle creating delicious friction against his groin. Declan groaned, fighting the effects of the stimulation and beginnings of a response from his traitorous body. 

Helen's Victorian sensibilities balked at watching Declan and Sally engaging in what was obviously foreplay. The idea that he had intimate relations with one of her residents, and she'd never even suspected, brought out dark feelings in Helen. And for a disconcerting second she couldn't decide who she was more jealous of. 

She'd never considered Declan one of her people, did she? If so, when had he gone from being James' surrogate son and protege to being 'hers'?

Then, it hit her. When he'd stepped up to take the reins in Old City and conduct the investigation, that was when Declan had crossed over to team Helen for her. Her team had held a grudge against him for his actions. Helen defend him multiple times; He'd done exactly what was asked of him. It was hardly fair to paint him as the bad guy in the whole affair. Oh Dear. 

“Does he still feel like this? Am I still hurting him without even realizing it? He's been nothing but my staunchest supporter for years...”

There was a strange rushing feeling in her head, like watching a movie in super fast forward, and then Declan was there again in his boxers sitting on the platform in Sally's enclosure. His legs dangled in the water and Sally came up and grabbed his feet, tugging playfully. “No time for that tonight, luv, I need to stay dry, but I know how much you enjoy flavors being added to the water in here, so I thought I'd, oh mercy...” Declan gasped as Sally placed a kiss on the bulge in the front of his underwear. Deft fingers extracted his cock and balls from the slit in his boxers and Sally didn't waste any time bringing Declan to a panting, groaning climax in her mouth. Her tongue caressed him all over to get every last drop.

 _Declan favorite flavor. Come back again later._

“You're the greediest Mermaid I've ever fed my come to.”

Sally grumbled in his head. _Plain boring seawater._

“If you'd tell Magnus what you want, I'm sure she would bring you seawater from Florida during Spring Break. Plenty of semen in there.”

The mermaid slapped his thighs with the end of her tail in disgust. _Chemicals, alcohol, sunscreen ruins tastes foul._

Declan laughed and put his bits back in his shorts. “I've been there a time or two and I agree. Although, coconut oil can be good when mixed with certain feminine flavors.” 

_Trying to make jealous._ The Mermaid pouted and Helen echoed Declan's amused snort. 

“I'll stop back before the 2am feedings if I can get the place empty for thirty seconds. And I brought my wetsuit this trip.”

 _Friend best._ Sally's mind voice was just beaming with joy. 

“Always happy to help a damsel in distress. I've got a bloody conference call to attend, so I have to go.”

Helen looked at Declan through Sally's eyes and hardly recognized him. When had he started to get so much gray in his dark hair? Had he always had those laugh lines at the corners of his eyes? 

The biggest question was why was another Head of House taking care of her Mermaid's needs, needs she didn't even know existed? Rather than feel angry, it made Helen feel a surprising amount of tenderness toward Declan Macrae. He was a good man; even when he was being a sneaky, Mermaid feeding bastard. 

“Alright, alright. I've got it now. Don't make me watch the two of you frolicking before the 2am feedings.”

_Jealous?_

“A bit, yes,” Helen admitted, biting her lower lip. She was rarely jealous. She despised jealousy. It didn't suit her, at all. 

_Glad I could repay debt to Declan._

Helen laughed and climbed the ladder onto the platform, “I guess it's time for me to do the same.” 

Sally's mind voice was smug and quite cheeky. _Bring snack!_

“You've had snack enough for one night, I think, Sally. Cheeky Mermaid.” 

That earned her another raspberry. 

 

The End


	2. A Mermaid's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally is leaving the Sanctuary, but she has something she needs to see to first. Like righting old wrongs and seeing two of her people finally make a connection they both need.

"Good morning, Declan."

Declan smiled up at her image on the monitor, "Magnus." 

"What's your schedule like for the week? I need you for a mission." She watched him tap on his tablet to bring up his schedule. She'd already checked the cloud version of his calendar, but he likely added some things in the hours since then. 

"Looks like I don't have anything someone else can't handle on this end. What've you got for me?"

Magnus watched his expression closely as she said, "Sally has been receiving communications from a group of Merfolk in the Gulf of California and they've asked that she join them. It would help bolster the family group's numbers and add genetic diversity having someone from another family group producing offspring."

Declan's eyes widened, "Sally's leaving the Sanctuary? Is she sure?"

"Very sure. She's made her decision. It may be for a year or two, or she may decide to remain with them since her own family group was destroyed." Helen frowned. "She asked for you, specifically, to travel with her and stay nearby for a few days while she gets adjusted." 

His expression closed down, but Magnus wouldn't have seen it if she hadn't been looking for it. 

The bastard really had been having some kind of affair with her aquatic resident, and she wasn't above jabbing him for it. "I didn't realized you'd become such fast... friends."

Declan shrugged, "I'd consider us friends. I swam with her, time permitting, when I'd come over for work." It didn't take him long to realized Helen knew more than she was letting on, and he eyed her suspiciously, "Why?"

"Sally and I had a very interesting conversation about you a few weeks ago."

Declan managed not to wince, but just barely. Did that mean he knew Sally fancied herself a matchmaker where they were concerned? They had a rough and tumble one night stand in their history. 

On their very first mission together, now over a hundred years distant for Helen, a crate of abnormals in heat and a very long car ride had turned into a night they both swore to forget. 

James found the whole situation amusing at first, and then frustrating, because Helen's guilt made it so she couldn't work well with Declan. 

It took years, and ultimately James' death, to set things right between them. And now, thanks to Sally, Helen knew he'd held a candle for her all this time. When it came to men and relationships, Helen had a bad track record. 

"Is that right?"

"I found it… enlightening." Helen smiled, a warm and genuine smile. She had time to plan this conversation in advance, and it was still difficult to catch her London counterpart off his guard. 

"How so?"

Magnus found herself studying him. "Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, Declan." Cheeky bastard, she thought.

"I'm not sure what you think I know, but…" Declan let the thought trail off. "When do we leave, then?"

"I've arranged the transport for Tuesday. You'll be coming here first. I thought it would be nice to have one last swim, all three of us together. What do you think?" 

The startled, panic look on Declan's face spoke volumes. "Uhm, well, maybe I should leave the last swim to you. I'm sure you'll want to say your goodbyes…"

"Don't be silly. I wouldn't dream of depriving Sally of her last chance to frolic with one of her favorite members of my team."

"Look, Magnus, I…"

"If it's to be her last taste of you for a while, or possibly ever, we better make sure Sally gets plenty of your semen in the water." 

His cheeks flamed and he refused to meet her eyes as he grumbled, "Ah, hell..."

"Oh, and I'll thank you to warn me before you start any sort of 'feeding' of one of my residents in the future." She had him and they both knew it. "Your tickets are already booked, and on short notice, it's a seat in first class. Enjoy your flight, Declan. We'll talk more when you when you get here."

Declan rolled his eyes, "Right."

The feed went dark and Helen smiled, pleased with herself. She'd spent over a hundred years trying not to change anything from her former life. It felt damn good to throw off the bonds and take the reins of her life again, finally. 

Seducing quiet, all business Declan was going to be fun. There were things she wanted to make amends for where he was concerned. 

__________

Declan was stripped to his boxers and folding his discarded clothes when the door opened. Helen Magnus breezed into the anteroom that held the iron ladder up to the diving platform, closing and locking the door behind her. 

He waited for her to comment on his state of undress, but she merely glanced at his nudity with a nod and reached for the hem of her peasant blouse. She stripped it off and hung it on one of the hooks that lined the wall above the padded bench. Her heels and skirt followed with quick, efficient movements. 

Declan turned his attention to the floor to ceiling wall of glass that dominated the room, and the Sanctuary resident who watched them from the other side with interest. He didn't know what she was up to, but it felt like he was being set up. 

Only after Magnus was nude and standing beside him peering at Sally did he finally concede defeat and remove his boxers. 

Sally smiled, and he didn't know if it was because of the two humans' obvious discomfort or if it was that she'd accomplished some part of her master plan. 

"Be a gentleman," Magnus said, nodding to the ladder.

"Ladies first," Declan countered, eyes passing quickly over the pert breasts and flat belly, but not lingering as his male brain wanted. 

Magnus laughed. It was a deep, throaty chuckle he'd never heard from her before, but it sounded like sex. It worried him just a bit to have that sound directed at him after so many years. 

**********

Layers. Layers of complicated cloth wrappings. It was something Sally never understood. The color and texture, the materials used and the amount the person exchanged for the pieces of cloth, coupled to create the complex non-verbal messages they sent to other humans. It showed social status, desire to mate, or even what part of the planet they came from. 

Humans wore too many clothes, Sally concluded. The thought made her mouth turn up at the corners, smug and amused, a human facial expression she'd adopted shortly after meeting friend Helen and agreeing to come here and live with her family group. 

Helen loved clothing herself each day. She took great pride in it. Dressing for each day was a complex ritual, and pleasure came from with and without, as others reacted to Helen in the way she desired them to. 

Sally took as much pride in making her friend take all the layers off. Friend Declan was more worried about the cold temperature of the water on his visits than his lack of clothing; his fashion style was casual and designed for comfort rather than first impressions, relaxed and practical. 

Declan surprised Sally with his willingness to play her games. Adult humans didn't play often, considered it something for their young to engage in. Sally's people played and touched and teased. It was considered insulting to refrain from their games. Touch was important in a healthy family group, and one of the things Sally missed most while apart from her kind. 

Sally couldn't leave without knowing her two favorite overworked, under appreciated Sanctuary leaders would have each other to tease and touch and play with. It was long overdue. 

Their bodies were as different as daylight and night. The male form stood straight and tall, lean with muscle and bone. The female form was tall as well, but softer. The muscle and bone were smoothed and rounded with layers of fat under the skin. Rigidly disciplined Helen never allowed herself to gain so much as a few pounds. 

Her body's design was a foil to that of the male; All the hardness needed a measure of softness as a compliment. 

Sally's people didn't have body hair, and Sally found it fascinating. Helen had once explained the biological reasons for it, protection of sensitive areas, and the reasons different groups of people went against biology to remove it. 

Even Declan trimmed the hair of his chest and groin, but only for comfort reasons. She'd seen him with more and less, and she preferred more. It was better to run her fingers though. His hair was course and Helen's was silky soft. 

Her playmates were still watching her examine them. She could feel the anticipation building in Helen, her impatience growth each passing second. Declan was confused, wary, and more than a bit embarrassed. 

How shall we begin, friend Helen? Sally sent to her telepathically. I follow where your lead. 

Sally was excited, too. 

**********

When Declan didn't move, Magnus did but it wasn't to the climb ladder. She turned to face him completely and sank to her knees on the cold concrete floor. 

There was no time to react or process before her hands were cupping his cock and balls. Her mouth engulfed his soft cock and Declan made a yelp that was half surprise, half pleasure. 

It took a few moments for the situation to really sink in. He was getting oral sex from Helen bloody Magnus while a Sanctuary resident, one he'd been sexually involved with, watched them. 

A glance at Sally's pleased, smug expression told him all he needed to know about her invitation. He'd been set up; she was trying to start something sexual between him and Magnus, and it was bloody well working.

Magnus did something with her tongue and Declan groaned. The woman was as good at giving head as she was at everything else. Just when he thought it couldn't get better, she moved off of his cock and trailed her tongue over his balls. He hissed and bit his lower lip. 

Better. She was better at oral sex than most of the things he knew she did very well. 

It bloody well figured. 

To Be Concluded.


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them come together for a last swim before Sally leaves the Sanctuary to return to her people. Warning for seriously graphic sex.

Helen smirked when Declan stumbled back, pushing her away before she could make him come in her mouth. He disappeared up the ladder; no longer caring that she was getting the Full Monty as he ascended. She had to say the view was... impressive. 

She followed after him and found the poor man already being accosted by her semen crazed aquatic resident. Declan knelt at the edge of the platform, Sally's hand around his erect cock. Helen stepped past them and drove into the cold, salty water. 

_The dirt on the shoulder of the highway was slippery with a layer of ice. Helen had good boots, but even those didn't offer much in the way of assistance when the Abnormal she and Declan were loading into the back of the van shifted violently, clearly unhappy about being returned to his crate._

_She staggered back in an effort to regain her balance, but only succeed in falling arse over tea kettle into the ditch. A moment of being airborne and flailing her arms, and then Helen hit the iced over surface of the water._

_The frozen layer held her for about a heartbeat before giving way under her weight and sending her into the four feet of frigid muck beneath_. 

Helen surfaced and took a deep shuddering breath, no matter how many times she swam with her Mermaid friend and companion, it never got easier to enter the water the first time. Cold was cold. 

A glance back over her shoulder showed Sally wasn't wasting anytime in taking what she wanted from Declan. They'd progressed to a blow job; the pained look on Declan's face said he wasn't going to hold back his orgasm more than a few seconds. 

He noticed Helen watching and flushed with embarrassment. 

_Declan knelt at the edge of the ditch and offered Helen a hand. He looked so worried, almost panicked. Helen made an impulsive decision, fueled by her embarrassment and maybe a bit of the grudge she was carrying on this run._

_When he started to tug on her hand, she pushed off with both feet from the cement slope and overbalanced him, sending him head first into the water behind her._

Declan came with a grunt and a sigh that sounded suspiciously like relief. Sally backed away and slid under the water. Helen moved forward and offered Declan her hand. He shook his head at her and stepped off the platform by himself, instead. 

Helen broke into a grin; she wasn't the only one mentally reliving that horrible first encounter today. 

_James' newest hire came up out of the water swinging, and howling, "What the hell? What'd you go and do that for? I was trying to help you." His blue eyes were full of fire and righteous indignation._

_"You've had an erection for the last hundred kilometers. I thought you could use a cooling off," she stated, holding her cheek where his fist had connected._

_"What the hell is the matter with you? James said this would be an easy run. He never mentioned Helen Magnus was mental. Bad enough that one of us was going to have hypothermia. Don't expect me to help again. You're on your own." Declan shoved her out of his way and climbed up the slope. He was already rooting around in his duffle bag for dry clothes by the time Helen pulled herself out._

"Hello," Helen breathed, chest to chest with the other Head of House. 

"Hello, yourself." He regarded her for a moment before adding, "I'm wondering what else the two of you have planned for me."

Helen grinned. "That will depend entirely on your refractory period."

"Aw hell," Declan gasped, "I'm supposed to participate in an orgy in water this cold? You're completely mental." 

Her grin became a smirk, "It wouldn't be the first time you've called me that."

_The van's heater was cranked to maximum and even with double socks on her hands and feet and wrapped in three blankets, Helen was still painfully cold in her dry clothes. It made driving difficult, but she was starting to feel some remorse for dunking Declan in the muddy water, so she took over the driving._

_"I don't understand. Did I do something to make you angry? You've been giving me an attitude since we met this morning."_

_Helen glared at him. "I have not."_

_"Oh, yes, you have. I told you I don't speak Russian and you insisted I drive, navigate with the bloody useless Russian map, and speak with the guards at each checkpoint without any assistance. Then, we stop for petrol, and I find out you speak perfectly fluent Russian."_

_He had a point. Helen had been feeling bitchy all morning, and she'd done everything possible to make things hard on James' newest recruit. Not because of anything he had done, though. The Abnormals they were transporting were supposed to be in hibernation, but somehow they were awake and giving off their mating pheromones prematurely. It made her edgier than usual, and short tempered, too. "I'm not angry at something you've done. You're just a target of convenience. I'm angry at James... for hiring you."_

_"May I ask why?" Now, he sounded hurt and confused, adding to Helen's guilt._

_Helen sighed and pulled the van over onto the shoulder before turning to face him. "You have a military background. The last three recruits in London have been former military men. I don't have an issue with the military, but I do have a big problem with James setting us up to have my Sanctuaries turned into armed prison camps. I won't stand for it."_

_"Have you told James what you told me? Or are you being intentionally passive aggressive?"_

_Helen's eyes narrowed. How dare he call her passive aggressive… The cheek! "Don't be cheeky. You haven't earned that right, yet."_

_The increasing pheromones from the Raccoon Dogs in the crates were affecting her brain, because Helen couldn't seem to decide if she wanted to hit Declan Macrae or throw him down in the back of the van and ride his cock until he howled._

_Restraint won out, at least for the time being. If they were found dead of exposure on the side of a Russian highway, Helen didn't want James and Ashley to find her naked, filthy, and in an embarrassingly compromising position._

Sally took each of them for fast pace swims through the enclosure. She was careful not to keep Declan below the surface for too long; It was obvious they'd done this sort of thing many times before, he trusted her completely.

During her next turn, Helen found herself being groped quite shamelessly by cold hands, her nipples alarmingly puckered. Declan's smirk said he'd noticed and wasn't unaffected from his front row seat to the hot girl on girl breast fondling. Bastard. 

_Helen parked the van in a spot outside the room at the dingy, but perfectly serviceable, motel when she could no longer hold the steering wheel or stand the smell of herself. The first thing she did once inside was make a call to Andrei at the Moscow Sanctuary. He assured her a team could be there to sedate and move the Abnormals in less than an hour, so she had time to get a hot shower and change clothes again before they got to the hotel._

_Declan was already in the shower when Helen let herself into the bathroom and stripped. He scowled at her, but didn't protest when she climbed into the tub behind him with a clean cloth and a second tiny bar of hotel soap. She started at his neck and worked her way down to his ankles, with a small pause to nip one of his clean buttocks on her journey southward._

_It didn't surprise Helen when he turned and she found herself with a weeping, painfully erect cock in her face, mere inches from her lips. She took her time with the cloth and soap, throughly cleaning cock and balls before giving in to the temptation to take him into her mouth._

_Declan threaded his fingers in her matted, filthy hair, holding her in place until he was sure she wasn't just going to tease him. He moaned seconds before her mouth filled with his ejaculation, then had the grace to look sheepish about the whole thing and back away from her._

_Helen handed him the washcloth and soap with a look that said, 'Get to work.' He was tentative at first, but grew bolder with the passing minutes. He washed her back and sides and bottom, then she turned and offered him her breasts, which he seemed to enjoy immensely, if his returning erection was any indication._

_Helen washed her hair three times with the shampoo she always packed in her emergency kit, as Declan's hands finally parted her thighs and started stroking rough cloth over her sex. It didn't take much of that for Helen to feel the achy, sexual pressure from the day's ride with the pheromone tainted air to swell and burst like a soap bubble. The orgasm was much too quick and ultimately unsatisfying._

_They left the shower wrapped in every available blanket and towel, but as he reached for his duffle Helen tackled him. Knocking them both onto the uncomfortable looking double mattress._

_When he rolled over to yell at her, Helen straddled him, taking his cock into her to the hilt in one smooth downward motion._

_His protest changed from growl to groan of pleasure, "Bloody hell. What is wrong with us? I'm still angry with you, and I don't even care as long as your cunt stays on my cock…"_

_"I could give you a lecture on the raccoon dog mating cycle, but I'd rather just fuck you senseless and get some sleep. It's been a hell of a  day."_

At some point, they were all splashing and laughing, then Helen found herself being lifted backward and unceremoniously dumped onto the diving platform. Declan's body settled over hers, cool skin to cool skin, except for his cock which was feverishly hot against her left thigh.

All thoughts of having an audience fled as he shifted his hips that tiny bit and lined their bodies up. She expected him to hesitate, to wait for her permission to enter, but Helen was surprised and pleased when he didn't. Who knew she'd get so wildly turned on letting Declan ravish her? 

Declan was almost sure he was going to die from the sheer pleasure of being inside Helen Magnus. She was close to virginally tight, and her pussy was nuclear reactor hot after all the icy water and beyond slick. He distracted himself by lifting up enough to catch a salty earlobe between his teeth, and was rewarded as the gorgeous, infuriating woman under him shuddered and squirmed. He had the upper hand, and was about to find out how Magnus liked it. 

Their eyes met and held as Declan spread her thighs wide, sliding up her body to get deeper. She watched him calmly, and the trust in her expression almost undid him. Fucking her had to be the single greatest sex of his life, but then he'd known that about Helen Magnus years ago.  

What did eventually undo him was chilly Mermaid fingers teasing his balls and probing his ass. Declan pulled out at the last possible second and spilled his come all over her mound and belly. 

Sally wasted no time cleaning up the sticky mess he made, lapping every drop of semen from Magnus' skin and then burying her face between the human woman's creamy thighs to seek her plump folds. 

Declan found himself being drawn down for a deep, passionate kiss. Her tongue teased his palate and he snickered, ticklish in the most unfortunate places. Magnus let him go and he teased her nipples with his tongue until he felt her tense under him, coming hard from Sally's oral assault on her cunt.

"Mermaid orgy," Declan sighed, not sure what to make of any of it. 

Magnus chuckled, "Quite."

"And my refractory period?"

She grinned, "Excellent."

He winced. "For a human of my advanced age..."

"We aren't finished, yet. And I happen to like men who have experience and maturity."

Declan frowned, as much as he could with his cheek rested on her ribs. "So, this isn't a one off?"

"Certainly not. Unless you decide to run off with a nomadic tribe of semen eating Merfolk..."

Declan laughed, and turned his head to see where Sally had wandered off to. "I'll miss her, but if this move makes her happy, then she should do it. Maybe, we can arrange visits."

"I'm sure we can."


End file.
